Polyphenylene ethers are a widely-used class of thermoplastic engineering resins characterized by excellent hydrolytic stability, dimensional stability, toughness, heat resistance and dielectric properties. They are also resistant to high temperature conditions under many circumstances.
A disadvantage of polyphenylene ethers which militates against their use in many applications and particularly certain automotive applications is their low resistance to non-polar solvents such as gasoline. In several copending applications which will be described in greater detail below, highly compatible polymer blends of polyphenylene ether and linear polyester resins provide beneficial improvements in the chemical resistance required for automotive applications.
However, chemical resistance is not the only important physical property of such thermoplastic blends. In particular, for certain automotive applications, it is desirable that the molded thermoplastic product exhibit a low coefficient of thermal expansion. This is required because automobiles experience a very wide range of operating conditions between the extremes of very hot and very cold temperatures. Inadequate coefficients of thermal expansion can cause a plastic part to experience undesirable changes in dimensional tolerances depending upon the circumstances.
Although it is well-known that coefficients of thermal expansion can be influenced by careful selection of filler materials for thermoplastic blends, it is also well-known that many fillers for thermoplastics will provide unsightly, blemished surfaces which are inappropriate for high-quality automotive applications.
Furthermore, while many fillers can offer adequate reinforcing properties for thermoplastic blends other physical properties (such as impact and tensile properties) are often adversely affected. It has now been discovered that mica filler may be utilized in combination with compatible polyphenylene ether-linear polyester blends to provide thermoplastic molding compositions exhibit the aforementioned necessary chemical resistance, improved coefficients of thermal expansion, and good surface appearance characteristics. As will be seen in the examples below, this goal is accomplished without unreasonably sacrificing other physical properties of the thermoplastic resin, such as impact strength and tensile properties.
In co-pending commonly-owned application, serial number 891,457 filed July 29, 1986, there are disclosed highly compatible polymer blends having a high degree of impact resistance and solvent resistance. These blends comprise at least one polyphenylene ether or blend thereof with at least one polystyrene, at least one poly(alkylene dicarboxylate), at least one elastomeric polyphenylene ether-compatible impact modifier, and at least one polymer containing a substantial proportion of aromatic polycarbonate units. Illustrative of the linear polyesters are the poly(alkylene dicarboxylates) and especially the poly(alkylene terephthalates). In copending, commonly owned application, serial number 010,867 filed Feb. 4, 1987, there are disclosed similar polymer blends which are highly compatible and have high solvent resistance and favorable tensile properties but which are particularly useful in applications where impact strength is not the primary consideration. In copending, commonly owned application Ser. No. 031,344 filed Mar. 26, 1987, similar polymer blends containing phosphate fibers provided improved coefficients of thermal expansion and good surface appearance. Each of these applications is incorporated by reference.
In one of its embodiments, the present invention is directed to a filled composition comprising the following components and any reaction products thereof, to all percentage proportions being by weight of total resinous components:
A. about 10 to 80% and preferably 10 to 50% of at least one polyphenylene ether or blend thereof with at least one polystyrene;
B. about 10 to 90% and preferably 20 to 80% of at least one polyalkylene dicarboxylate, the weight ratio of component A to component B being at most 4:1 and for many typical formulations a preferred ratio is 1.2:1; and
C. from 3% to about 50% of at least one polymer containing a substantial proportion of aromatic polycarbonate units and having a weight average molecular weight of at least about 40,000 as determined by gel permeation chromotography relative to polystyrene, or a blend thereof with a styrene homopolymer; and
D. a property improving amount, up to about 50 parts and generally 1 to 30 parts by weight per 100 parts of the foregoing resinous materials of mica reinforcement. Preferred compositions will contain about 5 to 20 parts of the mica filler.
Incorporation of mica has been found to be effective for improving the coefficient of thermal expansion of the resinous molding composition while providing molded parts having good surface appearance.
For many thermoplastic applications where impact properties are also important, a rubbery impact modifier as will be described below may be utilized in effective amounts.
It is not certain whether any or all of the components in these compositions interact chemically upon blending. Therefore, the invention includes compositions comprising said components and any reaction products thereof as well as other optional components described hereinafter.
The polyphenylene ethers (also known as polyphenylene oxides) used as all or part of component A in the present invention comprise a plurality of structural units having the formula ##STR1## In each of said units independently, each Q.sup.1 is independently halogen, primary or secondary lower alkyl (i.e., alkyl containing up to 7 carbon atoms), phenyl, haloalkyl, aminoalkyl, hydrocarbonoxy, or halohydrocarbonoxy wherein at least two carbon atoms separate the halogen and oxygen atoms; and each Q.sup.2 is independently hydrogen, halogen, primary or secondary lower alkyl, phenyl, haloalkyl, hydrocarbonoxy or halohydrocarbonoxy as defined for Q.sup.1. Examples of suitable primary lower alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, n-amyl, isoamyl, 2-methylbutyl, n-hexyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 2-,3- or 4-methylpentyl and the corresponding heptyl groups. Examples of secondary lower alkyl groups are isopropyl, sec-butyl and 3-pentyl. Preferably, any alkyl radicals are straight chain rather than branched. Most often, each Q.sup.1 is allyl or phenyl, especially C.sub.1-4 alkyl, and each Q.sup.2 is hydrogen. Suitable polyphenylene ethers are disclosed in a large number of patents.
Both homopolymer and copolymer polyphenylene ethers are included. Suitable homopolymers are those containing, for example, 2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene ether units. Suitable copolymers include random copolymers containing such units in combination with (for example) 2,3,6-trimethyl-1,4-phenylene ether units. Many suitable random copolymers, as well as homopolymers, are disclosed in the patent literature.
Also included are polyphenylene ethers containing moieties which modify properties such as molecular weight, melt viscosity and/or impact strength. Such polymers are described in the patent literature and may be prepared by grafting onto the polyphenylene ether in known manner such vinyl monomers as acrylonitrile and vinylaromatic compounds (e.g., styrene), or such polymers as polystyrenes and elastomers. The product typically contains both grafted and ungrafted moieties. Other suitable polymers are the coupled polyphenylene ethers in which the coupling agent is reacted in known manner with the hydroxy groups of two polyphenylene ether chains to produce a higher molecular weight polymer containing the reaction product of the hydroxy groups and the coupling agent. Illustrative coupling agents are low molecular weight polycarbonates, quinones, heterocycles and formals.
The polyphenylene ether generally has a number average molecular weight within the range of about 3,000-40,000 and a weight average molecular weight within the range of about 20,000-80,000, as determined by gel permeation chromatography. Its intrinsic viscosity is most often in the range of about 0.15-0.6 and preferably at least 0.25 dl./g., as measured in chloroform at 25.degree. C.
The polyphenylene ethers are typically prepared by the oxidative coupling of at least one corresponding monohydroxyaromatic compound. Particularly useful and readily available monohydroxyaromatic compounds are 2,6-xylenol (wherein each Q.sup.1 is methyl and each Q.sup.2 is hydrogen), whereupon the polymer may be characterized as a poly(2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene ether), and 2,3,6-trimethylphenol (wherein each Q.sup.1 and one Q.sup.2 is methyl and the other Q.sup.2 is hydrogen).
A variety of catalyst systems are known for the preparation of polyphenylene ethers by oxidative coupling. There is no particular limitation as to catalyst choice and any of the known catalysts can be used. For the most part, they contain at least one heavy metal compound such as a copper, manganese or cobalt compound, usually in combination with various other materials.
A first class of preferred catalyst systems consists of those containing a copper compound. Such catalysts are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,874; 3,306,875; 3,914,266 and 4,028,341. They are usually combinations of cuprous or cupric ions, halide (i.e., chloride, bromide or iodide) ions and at least one amine.
Catalyst systems containing manganese compounds constitute a second preferred class. The are generally alkaline systems in which divalent manganese is combined with such anions as halide, alkoxide or phenoxide. Most often, the manganese is present as a complex with one or more complexing and/or chelating agents such as dialkylamines, alkanolamines, alkylenediamines, o-hydroxyaromatic alkdehydes, o-hydrooxyazo compounds, w-hydroxyoximes (monomeric and polymeric), o-hydroxyaryl oximes and B-diketones. Also useful are known cobalt-containing catalyst systems. Suitable manganese and cobalt-containing catalysts systems for polyphenylene ether preparation are known in the art by reason of disclosure in numerous patents and publications.
The polyphenylene ethers which may be used in the invention include those which comprise molecules having at least one of the end groups of the formulas ##STR2## wherein Q.sup.1 and Q.sup.2 are as previously defined; each R.sup.1 is independently hydrogen or alkyl, with the proviso that the total number of carbon atoms in both R.sup.1 radicals is 6 or less; and each R.sup.2 is independently hydrogen or a C.sub.1-6 primary alkyl radical. Preferably, each R.sup.1 is hydrogen and each R.sup.2 is alkyl, especially methyl or n-butyl.
Polymers containing the end groups of formula II (hereinafter "aminoalkyl end groups") may be obtained by incorporating an appropriate primary or secondary monoamine as one of the constituents of the oxidative coupling reaction mixture, especially when a copper- or manganese-containing catalyst is used. Such amines, especially the dialkylamines and preferably di-n-butylamine and dimethyl-amine, frequently become chemically bound to the polyphenylene ether, most often by replacing one of the alpha-hydrogen atoms in one or more Q.sup.1 radicals The principal site of reaction is the Q.sup.1 radical adjacent to the hydroxy group on the terminal unit of the polymer chain. During further processing and/or blending, the aminoalkyl end groups may undergo various reactions, probably involving a quinone methide-type intermediate, with numerous beneficial effects often including an increase in impact strength and compatibilization with other blend components. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,054,553; 4,092,294; 4,477,649; 4,477,651; and 4,517,341, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Polymers with 4-hydroxybiphenyl end groups of formula III are typically obtained from reaction mixtures in which a by-product diphenoquinone is present, especially in a copper-halide-secondary or tertiary amine system. In this regard, the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,649 is again pertinent as are those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,234,706 and 4,482,697, which are also incorporated by reference herein. In mixtures of this type, the diphenoquinone is ultimately incorporated into the polymer in substantial proportions, largely as an end group.
In many polyphenylene ethers obtained under the above-described conditions, a substantial proportion of the polymer molecules, typically constituting as much as about 90% by weight of the polymer, contain end groups having one or frequently both of formulas II and III. It should be understood, however, that other end groups may be present and that the invention in its broadest sense may not be dependent on the molecular structures of the polyphenylene ether end groups.
It will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the foregoing that the polyphenylene ethers contemplated for use in the present invention include all those presently known, irrespective of variations in structural units or ancillary chemical features.
The use of polyphenylene ethers containing substantial amounts of unneutralized amino nitrogen may, under certain conditions, afford compositions with undesirably low impact strengths. The possible reasons for this are explained hereinafter. The amino compounds include, in addition to the aminoalkyl end groups, traces of amine (particularly secondary amine) in the catalyst used to form the polyphenylene ether.
It has further been found that the properties of the compositions can often be improved in several respects, particularly impact strength, by removing or inactivating a substantial proportion of the amino compounds in the polyphenylene ether. Polymers so treated are sometimes referred to hereinafter as "inactivated polyphenylene ethers". They preferably contain unneutralized amino nitrogen, if any, in amounts no greater than 800 ppm. and more preferably in the range of about 200 to 800 ppm. Various means for inactivation have been developed and any one or more thereof may be used.
One such method is to precompound the polyphenylene ether with at least one non-volatile compound containing a carboxylic acid, acid anhydride or ester group, which is capable of neutralizing the amine compounds. This method is of particular interest in the preparation of compositions of this invention having high resistance to heat distortion. Illustrative acids, anhydrides and esters are citric acid, malic acid, agaricic acid, succinic acid, succinic anhydride, maleic acid, maleic anhydride, citraconic acid, citraconic anhydride, itaconic acid, itaconic anhydride, fumaric acid, diethyl maleate and methyl fumarate. Because of their relatively high reactivity with amino compounds, the free carboxylic acids and especially fumaric acid are generally most useful.
Reaction of the polyphenylene ether with the acid or anhydride may be achieved by heating at a temperature within the range of about 230.degree. to 390.degree. , in solution or preferably in the melt. In general, about 0.3 to 2.0 and preferably about 0.5 to 1.5 part (by weight) of acid or anhydride is employed per 100 parts of polyphenylene ether. Said reaction may conveniently be carried out in an extruder or similar equipment.
Another method of inactivation is by extrusion of the polyphenylene ether under the above-described conditions with vacuum venting. This may be achieved either in a preliminary extrusion step (which is sometimes preferred) or during extrusion of the composition of this invention, by connecting the vent of the extruder to a vacuum pump capable of reducing the pressure to about 20 torr or less.
It is believed that these inactivation methods aid in the removal by evaporation or the neutralization of any traces of free amines (predominantly secondary amines) in the polymer, including amines generated by conversion of aminoalkyl end groups to quinone methides of the type represented by formula IV. Polyphenylene ethers having a free amine nitrogen content below about 600 PPM. have been found particularly useful in this invention. However, the invention is not dependent on any theory of inactivation.
The preparation of inactivated polyphenylene ethers by reaction with acids or anhydrides, together with vacuum venting during extrusion, is illustrated by the following examples. All parts n the examples herein are by weight.